Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems use an RFID reader to wirelessly detect the presence of a nearby RFID tag and read an identification code stored in the tag. The identification code in the RFID tag can be used to control access to a protected resource by allowing access only when an RFID tag having an authorized identification code is detected. Generally, the authorized RFID tag is issued to an authorized user to ensure that only the authorized user has access to the protected resource. If the authorized RFID tag is lost or stolen, however, it can be presented by an unauthorized user to access the protected resource.
Presently available installed RFID systems use a variety of different complex coding and signaling methods, some of which are proprietary. The RFID tags used with these systems take two forms-cards and key fobs. The coding that these leased programmers can embed is limited to certain specific ranges and formats allowed by each of the distributors and controlled by an encrypted media, which is supplied by each of the companies.
There are proposals to integrate RFID devices into banknotes, credit cards, debit cards, store loyalty cards and other high-value objects in an attempt to prevent fraud. The thought is that a person carrying an object with all of the authentication information must be the true object owner. As more and more objects are equipped with these RFID devices, the chances of having one's personal information stolen from them increases. High-value objects integrated with RFID devices typically carry extremely sensitive information (e.g. social security numbers, addresses, bank account numbers, ATM pin codes, names, etc.) If this type of information is stolen, the entire identity of the object holder may be compromised. This poses a very serious threat to the general population carrying objects equipped with an RFID device.